Emotionless
by Small Princess
Summary: A new nobody gets inducted into the org. Maybe oneshot, maybe not.


I felt…nothing.

I should feel _something, _at least, not this complete absence of emotion. Shouldn't I?

I racked my brain for the reason I was here. There must be a reason. I could remember the little black _thing_ rushing at me, the sudden realization that I was going to die, and then-

This. I was here. I didn't _feel,_ as I knew I should. I continued to rack my brains for a reason that I was here, laying in a soft haven.

_Who am I? _

There was something wrong with me. I couldn't remember my name. The names and faces of those I knew were blurs, strange patches in my memory I knew I _should_ know, but I didn't. My mother, my father, my friends, my _life_- all there, but hiding. Gone.

_Am I dead?_

If the _thing, _the- _Heartless _got me, then I must be dead. If my heart was taken out, then surely I must be gone. My body could not sustain itself without a heart. I opened my eyes.

_I never knew heaven was so… white. _

I was in a soft bed, in a strange room. I sat up. There weren't very many furnishings in this room, just the bed I was in and a washbasin with a mirror above it. In many ways, it resembled a hospital room, without the machinery. I walked over to the washbasin and looked in the mirror.

I looked like a normal person. No halo or wings or anything. Just… me. My hair, so previously red, was now a pink, paler at the top then the bottom. My eyes were pale amber, when I remembered them as a muddy brown. I seemed… paler, in general, than what my memory showed me. I was clothed in a plain white dress, as without ornamentation as I've ever seen.

My face should have scared me, as it had no feelings. It was as emotionless as the dress I wore. But no fear came, no emotion at all. I looked away from the mirror, indifferent to what was shown there. I seemed incapable of even curiosity. I looked to the door. I knew I probably should open it, see what was outside, but I didn't care. This lack of a heart could be dangerous. I had no interest in doing anything, so for all I cared, I could sit in this room and stare at the wall.

So I went and opened the door. There was a man outside, tall, white-haired, and tan. He was wearing a black cloak, with some silver ornamentation around the neck.

"Hello, girl. I'm glad to see you're awake."

I didn't really know what to say. However, he continued speaking, so he obviously didn't expect me to vocalize.

"Do you want to know?"

"Know what?" I didn't really care, but he wanted the question asked, so I asked it.

"Who you are." He passed his hand in front of me, and the word "Indica" appeared in front of me, a set of spiky brown letters.

"I don't know. I don't feel curious about who I am, or where I am, or anything."

"You feel nothing. You can feel nothing. Do you want a meaning?"

"If you want me to want one, then yes. If not…" I simply didn't care about what was happening. I couldn't even feel confused.

He moved his hand again, and the letters moved around me, spinning faster and faster and sparkling, until he thrust his hand forward and the letters stopped.

They said something different now.

"Cindixa," I breathed. The name had a music to it, and as the letters turned pale gold, like my eyes, I knew it was my own.

"A new you." The man said, and handed me a pile of black cloth. It was a robe, just like his. I put it on, and it fit. "Welcome to the Organization."

A/N …uh.

…Yeah.

This may or may not be continued. I'd like to, but I have no idea where it would go.

That would make this, what, Org. 15 now?

...Yeah. This was really hard to write, and after a while you start running out of words along the lines of "emotionless" I have a feeling that if I continue this, it will fall flat on it's face due to the main character not having feelings. So, maybe a oneshot, maybe not.

Yes, basically the whole script for Mansex was from the "a new you" cutscene in final mix. I added a couple lines.

Yes, the name was inspired by "Loveless" it's a good manga with a good name.

SO: review, blah de blah.


End file.
